Smoking Guns
by Inugami1970
Summary: War has been declared-- civil unrest abounds, and sides are chosen. Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye were out to get the Fuhrer...


**Smokeless Gunpowder Set Aflame**

It was a moonless night, dark and quiet save for the crickets which sang in the grass and brought soothing relief. The soldiers entrenched outside of the ammunition depot stiffly trudged along the makeshift roof and marched in pairs along the perimeter. The civil war was taking its toll on lives and soldier morale not to mention the economy of Amestris and the leadership of Fuhrer King Bradley. Of course, he wanted it that way, so he could clean house within his military commands and reaffirm his place as THE ruler of the land. And he was scheduled to make an appearance at this particular site. As the soldiers stood vigil, they didn't bother to check the trees overlooking the depot; and slowly something moved under the cool brush; another moment, and then a second form appeared. The pair had been crawling for days in this forest, the makeshift camouflage masking their approach, and the occasional dog patrol would bypass them completely. The wind picked up and the brush on the camouflage flapped into the eyes of the shadows creeping on the forest floor. Soon the barely audible sound of static in an earpiece would complain in crackles to the waiting team. A pair of hunters after one particular prey. One of them turned to the other and whispered, "Are we there yet?"

"Colonel, you can be so impatient sometimes," whispered the other. "Sir, you might want to check with the field glasses to see how far we are." The Colonel raised the glasses to his level of vision and said softly, "Hmmm, this might be a good place to hold tight, then, Lieutenant."

"Not quite, Colonel," the Lieutenant retorted. "This new gun they were developing packs a punch. A very hard punch--"

"Not too hard a punch for you to miss I hope."

"I don't miss. Besides, I need the kit you have in the Gillie bag, Sir. I also need to move just a little closer."

"Of course, Lieutenant." The Colonel then opened the bag and handed the kit to the Lieutenant, who flipped the lever catches and opened the kit. Inside was a small wrench, and a cold, metallic cylinder with holes on both ends. The Lieutenant took out the wrench and loosened the muzzle end of the rifle, a large bore weapon able to pick off its target from nearly half a mile. When the muzzle brake was finally removed, the sniper replaced it with the silent and cold suppressor, which only felt warm when she screwed it on with her hands. She then set the bipod on the smooth grassy portion of the forest floor and made her adjustments for wind and elevation, even though they were on high ground and had a commanding view of the depot. The new weapon, a .50 caliber rifle was now ready to be unleashed, the silence of the night was to be interrupted by the hissing of the suppressed rifle, as the crickets still chirped on. But no shots would ring out until the Colonel gave the order, that is if the soldiers could hear the shots.

"Lieutenant-"

"Is this idle chit chat, Sir, or is it something important you want to ask me?" she quietly asked. "If it was about the week before--"

"No, it's not that...well, I deserved it. And to be honest, I felt that the only reason I was screwing around was because I didn't want to be alone, and that I probably needed to find someone who would be my equal if not my better in intellect instead of satisfying my carnal hunger." The lieutenant listened while he, her Colonel, cleared the air. "The thing is, I shouldn't have had to go looking."

It was a well established fact Roy Mustang was a ladies' man. In this case, he went out with a young woman with questionable motives when Lieutenant Hawkeye was anticipating his arrival for a quiet evening meal made by her hands. When the hours passed, she waited just a little longer, until she figured he either changed his mind or he found someone else to occupy his time. But the meal didn't go to waste; she fed his portion to her loyal friend and companion, Black Hayate. He was happy, and it gave her a warm smile when her best friend was happy after he got fed. She didn't cry, she didn't pine for Roy, but she told herself she was going to definitely tell him off. And her opportunity did arrive; when he showed in the office the following day, she didn't speak to him unless it was in an official capacity, and when he asked if she would join him for lunch, she refused. When he asked why he was getting the cold shoulder, she said nothing at first, and then she strolled to his office door, closed it and locked it. Suddenly he felt the full force of her fury-- she yelled at the top of her lungs asking why he didn't appear for dinner last night and then screamed out if he didn't want to go through with it he should at least phone ahead and say so. She went on in this vein for about five minutes, the rush of air from her lungs flew into Roy's hair, sending his forelocks upwards until she finished her tirade. He then calmly settled his hair into place, sat down at his desk, and said, "Thank You Lieutenant. I trust you now completely aired out your grievance against me?"

"Yes Sir."

"It won't happen again. That will be all." She then saluted and calmly did an about face, unlocked the door and walked out. She then closed the door and breathed out a sigh and dropped her head. She looked around the office to find Breda and Fuery were looking at her strangely. And then she exploded, "GET BACK TO WORK-- NOW!" which sent them scrambling for papers or rushing for the door.

"I could have told you that, Sir. Yes, I am always here, and I am always responsible, but it doesn't mean that you should continually be irresponsible and taper off on your work. And just because I am also your subordinate doesn't mean that you should take advantage of me, nor should you give me special dispensation or treatment because--"

She was interrupted by his lips on hers. It was a gentle and sincere kiss, given with a lot of warmth and passion, and she blushed at first, then she briefly became cross and whispered, "Just wait until this is over--!"

"I look forward to the day, Lieutenant." He then refocused his attention to the depot. "Looks like he's finally coming. Get ready."

"Yes, Sir," she answered curtly, then she keyed her mike. "This is Raptor Team. In position. All positions, check in-"

The radio teemed with life as the Colonel and his Lieutenant heard the radio calls in their ears. "Alpha team, in position-" "Bravo team, in position-" "Charlie team in position-"

There was no response from Delta team. That was a problem. The Colonel and the Lieutenant needed Delta team to clear their escape route if the patrols were stepped up. And since dawn was fast approaching, it was only one shot, one kill. "Damn," said the Colonel. "Somebody tipped us off--!"

"No one could know, Sir, unless-" she trailed off.

"What? What is it, Hawkeye?"

"The Homonculi, Sir. Even with our safeguards we can't be completely secure from their observation. And odds are they might tip off someone else loyal to the Fuhrer."

"And right you are, Lieutenant, Hawkeye!" shouted a voice. "Don't move, Lieutenant- I have the place covered. And Roy, come up out of the brush-- it's so unbecoming that my officers have to slink in the grass just to hunt for me." The Fuhrer then added, "And don't try your alchemy-- I will soak you both with gasoline." Seconds later the whirring of a truck's drive train could be heard in the closing distance, and the truck finally stopped outside of the brush, just inside the tree line. Roy could see that it was no bluff; the truck had a tank on it and a nozzle mounted on top as if it were originally used to fight fire; now it was made to create fire. But since it stopped short of the brush, Roy was hatching a plan. Fuhrer Bradley ordered his soldiers to handcuff the Alchemist and his aide, and though the idea of resisting was in their eyes, they both kept their thoughts to themselves, until a moment arrived where Riza would follow Roy's lead when he did strike. Then another truck pulled alongside the first, but it was a standard two ton with a canvas covered back. The pair were hurriedly rushed into the truck. And then Bradley climbed into the vehicle also. He sized up Roy, then he struck. Roy never saw the flash, but he felt the sting of the cut, and it didn't go deep. He was lucky. The truck's floor soon oozed with his blood; it had begun to pool around his foot after it made its slow journey from his shirt to the tousled camo pants he wore. And to add insult to injury Bradley gave Riza a cold hard slap; she lost consciousness and dropped to the floor, her blonde hair mopping some of Roy's blood. "I'd like to shoot you and your subordinate, but I have other plans for Lieutenant Hawkeye--"

"Touch her and I'll flame you where you stand--!" growled Mustang.

"Oh, My, My! Such talk from someone who is just too weak to take that sort of action. Maybe I will shoot her, since she is so damned good at it." So saying he took out his pistol and released the safety. "If you have something important to say, Roy, I suggest you say it now--"

"Look behind you," Roy simply answered. A sudden burst of metal shredded the canopy and explosions surrounded the makeshift camp; the pump truck was now a twisted frame of molten metal and spilled burning gasoline, a creature gutted by alchemy. The Fuhrer was now on the floor of the truck, groaning from the sudden shock of the attack and the concussion of hitting the floor. He was dazed, but Roy only had thoughts of escape as the cover was drawn back, only to reveal the figure of his other faithful subordinate, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, and his brother Alphonse had joined him. Roy couldn't speak, but he smiled and gasped, "Riza-!" As an afterthought he had another set of words to say to the fuhrer in place of "Look behind you."

And then all was black.

_He felt himself falling, not like a stone but like a soft feather floating in the breeze. He could see the clouds beneath him as he flew over what had become his home: the Hawkeye residence. There was the tree he first played hide and seek with Riza; the stone where he was lectured by his mentor; the house where he learned how to use his gift, flame alchemy. But even a master knew when not to give his student everything he needed to finish his education. The one secret which had eluded him was the last technique of fire alchemy and the symbols needed to properly harness its awesome power._

_While Roy was in this floating episode, he heard a voice:_

_"Roy, come back." It sounded so sweet, yet husky and low for a feminine tone but seductive nonetheless. He thought, "Riza. Oh, Riza, if only you could see me flying--" He was elated from the joy he felt in flying. And yet, he wished...Riza...__Was that warmth he felt? On his face? It felt like a soft kiss...wait! Was that rain? There weren't any clouds in the sky; he looked up to make sure. The sun above had become suddenly brighter; the light dazzled his eyes, and he was forced to shut them, which only made him fall faster. Faster, faster. He then screamed, for all the good it would do--_

And he awoke to find all his friends and subordinates sitting or standing in the hospital room, with his aide holding his hand and sitting next to him. He had closed his mouth after startling everyone, including a nurse walking down the hall who heard him screaming. She had run into the room to check on Roy, only to discover he was sitting up and looking dazed and confused. She then checked his pulse, his heart rate and the IV solution in the bag. It needed a change soon. She then said, "Well, I guess he's almost there. Visiting hours will be over soon, so I'll let you all stay until I come back." The nurse then left the room. He blinked for a moment, then he rubbed his eyes and asked, "So how long have I been out?"

"Two days," answered Riza. "The wound the Fuhrer gave you was serious, and you lost a lot of blood--"

"And there was no one here who had your blood type, Colonel," chimed in Ed. "No one except--"

Riza shot Ed a cold look at him, and he only grinned from ear to ear. He then shrugged and said to Al, "Let's go, Al. I think our welcome has ended. Take care of yourself, Roy!"

"Yeah-- you too, Ed." He watched as the pair walked out the door, leaving the others to follow suit, with only Riza remaining. He then asked, "You're the only one here who had my type?"

"It doesn't matter, now, Sir-"

"It does to me. How much did you give?"

She blushed and said, "A liter."

Roy did the math in his head. "You shouldn't be moving around too much either, Lieutenant."

"I ate afterward, Sir. I feel better now."

The pair knew exactly what he was thinking. She gave unselfishly because of many things, and this was one of the ways she proved it. She had always been there for Roy, now it was his turn. He was concerned for her well-being, and she was just as concerned for his survival and recovery. But seeing her commander in a vulnerable position gave her pause, and a momentary glance along his body confirmed her suspicions. She smiled impishly and said, "Roy, about what you said in the field near the depot--"

His memory was a little fuzzy, but he seemed to recall the conversation. "Yes, Riza? What of it?"

"Did you mean it? About not having to look too far to ease the loneliness you feel?"

He was a little puzzled, but he answered honestly, "Yes. I meant it. I really should have been with you, and I'm sorry. I thought that I could fill the void with all these other girls, but when I'm near you, it's far different. I feel whole. But the fact remains that I'm your superior officer and you're my subordinate, but you act so much more like a colonel than I ever did. But all these damned rules give me a headache!" He rubbed his forehead, and Riza sat on the bed. The very proximity of her stirred Roy, his hot blood beginning to flow to every part of his body. He looked at her and whispered, "Riza!"

"Shhh, don't talk. Listen. I have...a secret. It's something only my father and I shared, and you can't tell a soul either. I'm saying this as a woman to a man she's always cared about, and I want you to know that I'll always be here for you, Roy. This secret is for you, Roy. But if you want it, you'll have to come and get it--"

"And how am I supposed to- never mind," he said, blushing. He watched her gaze into his eyes, and he felt her hands on him, soft, warm and small hands which could squeeze a trigger and end a man's life, maim him-- or in this case, bring him back from the dead.

"I thought I was the heart breaker," thought Roy. He always thought of her as beautiful, and when she touched him, it reminded him of the very fire he could conjure with a thought, Ignition Cloth, and a snap. He burned all over, and he began to sweat. Riza was caressing his firm chest and shoulders, unafraid to express what was more powerful than her steely-eyed gaze or his impressive alchemy. He gulped and breathed in faster as she kissed his cheek, then his lips, then his neck. Her hand cradled his head as she touched the skin, her lips barely brushing, almost tasting yet teasing. He didn't feel agony, he didn't feel ecstasy, but he was thrilled from her kisses, and it definitely got him excited. As she leaned against him, she kissed him; her hand had moved from his neck to his chest, then his stomach, then reached beneath the sheets, inching slowly and stopping short. Roy's pulse had quickened, and he began to throb, and she could feel it. She blushed and grinned impishly again. She had him in her clutches. He panted, "Riza—stop! I gotta have you-!"

"Not today, Roy. If you're coming after me, I have my own set of rules." She stopped caressing his thigh and touched his skin with only her fingertips. She gave him another kiss and then stood up, straightened her tunic and primped her hair. "I am the daughter of a Master Alchemist, not a local floozy or two-time hussy. But when you come after me, no one else will plague your thoughts like I will, and this was only a taste of what I could do to you, Flame Alchemist.

"You may summon fire and flame, but I know how to harness and control it. Get some sleep Roy. Your Salamander seems a little, um, excited-- maybe it needs a nap. I'll see you in the morning, Colonel." She then walked out of the room, one hip at a time, one leg in front of the other until she disappeared from his sight. He then sighed and breathed upward. "Damn. She's right. I can't get her out of my mind now. And yet, I wonder what sort of secret she has for me...?"

The next day Ed and Al showed up to visit Roy in his room. They asked after his health and he simply replied the wound smarts, but it's healing. He then asked if they knew of the leak.

"That's news to me, Colonel. Even if you told me I wouldn't stop you, and I certainly wouldn't tell anyone else-- I'd probably be implicated with you--"started Ed.

"Ah, guilt by association?" nodded the Colonel. "Well, I have an idea of who it might be but I'll need your help. I know Maes worked in intelligence, but now that Archer is damn near second in command, he must have a network of spies still working for him. And this network must be pretty solid. I need you to find out who tipped off Archer-- and while you're at it, you could make a lot of trouble for him since he can be such an ass anyway." With their marching orders given, the boys trotted off, only to find Riza Hawkeye just about to walk in.

"Good Morning, Lieutenant," said Al. Even in a suit of armor he radiated warmth. She smiled and said, "Good Morning, Al, Ed. Where are you off to?"

"They're running an errand for me, Lieutenant. There's no need to keep them from their assignment. Have fun, boys-- and Good Luck!"

They smiled and waved before they disappeared from sight, leaving only Hawkeye in the room with Mustang. Mustang. The very thought of his surname conjured images of a wild horse, a maverick which would be difficult to tame, if someone could catch him. She took a chair next to his bed and asked, "How are you this morning?"

"Well, I'm still smarting from the wound. It's healing though. But what plagued my thoughts was what you said to me last night. I wondered what you wanted to do once I healed and I got discharged from this hospital--"

"Roy, you're thinking too fast. Stop and just enjoy the moment for what it is. I said I would always be here. Just relax, and take a deep breath-- I brought you some coffee and a croissant."

"I hadn't thought about eating until you mentioned it. It smells wonderful." The aroma of a fresh baked croissant filled the air, its delicate perfume gently wafting into his nostrils as Riza opened the paper sack and handed him a warm croissant. It was flaky and soft, and he bit into it gently. "Mmmmmm, this is good," he moaned softly. "Where did you find these?"

"I baked them this morning," she answered. This woman was full of surprises, he thought. She's tough as nails, can be cold as ice, shoots straighter than any other soldier I've met, and yet is so sweet and compassionate. She hadn't changed at all from the days I met her, if I did see her. "I'm glad you like it, Roy--"

"Well, coming from your hands I know anything you make will be wonderful. Your father raised a wonderful woman, who happens to perform her own sort of alchemy--"

"Oh, stop it!" she blushed. She was blushing, from his compliment! It excited her and sent her heart to skip a beat-- or two. Riza then asked, "So, are you going to tell me how they're going to flush out Archer's agents?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll think of something, Lieutenant." He then paused for a moment. Then he dismissed the thought. She thinks like I do. That can be scary-- and dangerous, Roy. But seeing her face beam this morning dissipated any doubts about his feelings for her and her own feelings for him. "you do realize this may get uh, complicated--"

"We're professionals, Colonel. What happens after hours is between us, no one else. And if I hear you talking about me in the office, don't be surprised by gunfire--"

"I doubt it will ever come to that, Riza. By the way, what was that secret you wanted to share with me?"

"It's about the last method of the Flame Technique. I know where to find it." She said this in a distant tone, as if alchemy was the very last thing on her mind. It was what separated her father from Riza, and she really didn't want that to happen with Roy. Even this close, close enough to touch him, he could drift from her like a fallen leaf heading downstream. He saw the distance, and he seemed to understand. "We'll talk about it later," he replied. "I know his work was important, but I knew that he put your needs first, Riza. There's time enough to let me know where that last technique is located."

"You're right." A smile reappeared on her face. "Can you walk?"

"I don't know-- my abs are sore. Can you help me?" She took his arm and slowly stood up, and the bedridden senior officer began to rise from the confines of his litter, and he stood firmly on his own feet while the aide held his shoulder and his wrist.

Does Roy get the girl? What is the last secret? Will Riza ever fire that monstrosity of a rifle? Will Roy recover fast enough for a rematch against Fuhrer Bradley? Tune in and find out next time!!


End file.
